Megan Caught Out
by IronBirdHaunted
Summary: I do not own Drake and Josh - this is only a fanfic. The story takes after The Treehouse episode and it is about what I think should've happened with Megan. If you want me to carry on with another chapter I would happily do so. WARNING Will contain disciplinary spanking of a teenage girl. If this offends you then please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A few hours after the treehouse had fallen

Audrey and Walter had been on a date, Megan had been out with friends but had arrived back since, and Drake and Josh were on dates _ well, so their parents thought. What they didn't know was that while the boys were working on the treehouse they had promised to rebuild, Megan had blocked all ways of them getting out and just so she could go to Janey's birthday party.

Audrey and Walter had been out for a while now and decided to go back home. When they arrived back at the house they realised that it was very dark and saw that the only one of their three children who was up was Megan, Audrey's daughter and Drake's younger full blood sister.

"Megan; where are your brothers?" Audrey said like she was losing patients with everything in life.

"They said they were going out and they're still not back. I tried calling them but neither of them picked up."

"Thanks for telling me that honey. I'll try to get to them on my cell."

"K. I'm going to go to bed now so see you tomorrow."

As soon as Megan was out of sight, Audrey pulled out her cell phone and dialled Drake's number. Walter was by her side so she turned it on to speaker and waited for her son to pick up, something that didn't take long.

Phone Conversation

Drake- Mom! Mom!

Audrey- Drake Parker! Where are you? You were supposed to be home by now! Do I have to give you a stricter curfew?

Drake- No Mom! We didn't go on the date! We've been stuck in the treehouse all day because Megan blocked all the ways of us being able to escape!

Audrey- She did what?

Drake- She blocked all the ways of us getting out. The treehouse has now fallen over but we're still inside. I'm fine but Josh seems to have scars.

Walter- How is he?

Drake- Still responsive which is good but he doesn't look so well.

Walter- Oh no!

Audrey- Drake; I'll be over with you very soon. Keep Josh alert until then. Love you. Bye.

End of Phone Conversation

Audrey- She is in so much trouble when we get back.

Walter- I have exactly the same thoughts. We can discuss this further once we get back.

They both leave and shut the door impatiently.

By the treehouse

"Drake; can you hear me?" Audrey said as she came closer to the tree house and it was clear she was panicking.

" Yes mom. We're in here." Drake's voice came from the treehouse.

"Josh; how are you, son?" Walter asked, obviously panicked.

"Dad, I'm fine."

" I'm going to get a power drill and carve a door in there. Both of you just stand back."

On the inside, Drake and Josh both take a few steps back, and on the outside Walter begins drilling out a door shape. Once the door is carved, all of the family members who were outside hugged and after the embracing was done, they walked away from each other just slightly.

"We need to get you home and then deal with the person who caused all this."

As they began to walk back Drake and Josh couldn't believe their ears. Was Megan seriously going to get punished for this? Yes! The day had finally come! This was music to their ears!

...

It didn't take long for them to get back home but when they eventually did, the boys were asked to sit down by the tv, something they did very easily. Audrey and Walter, however, remained standing and tried their best to look as stern as possible, something that was almost always just used on the boys.

"MEGAN JESSICA PARKER!" Audrey screamed in a strict and no nonsense tone.

After a second of being called, Megan appeared downstairs and started walking towards her parents like she was cool. This was enough to drive both her parents insane, but they decided that they would let her speak first.

"What's wrong Mom, Walter?"

"YOU DO NOT CALL ME THAT, YOUNG LADY!" Walter scolded her.

"Call you what, Walter?" Megan replied with attitude and sarcasm.

"MEGAN do you have anything to say for your actions towards your brothers today?" Audrey continued to question her daughter.

"They deserved every part of it."

" MEGAN; HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! LOOK AT HOW YOU'RE BROTHERS LOOK! IS THAT HOW I RAISED YOU?"

"I wasn't allowed to go to Janey's birthday party today!"

"No, and now you won't be going to any parties at all for quite some time."

"But Mom!" Megan wined.

"STOP IT YOUNG LADY! WE WILL CONTINUE THIS DISCUSSION AFTER THE NEXT PART OF YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

"The next part?"

At that, Audrey pulled a chair from the table out and sat down on it before pulling Megan firmly towards her.

"You do not put anyone's life at risk and you have no idea how much trouble you are in young lady!" Audrey said firmly while placing her finger under her daughter's chin.

Before the time went on any further, Audrey lowered Megan across her knee but it was not done without a struggle. At first there was kicking but as soon as the first swat landed which told her to stop it, she did.

At first Audrey gave Megan five swats, then another five, and then she finished with three more. It was only after this that Audrey spoke to Megan again.

"You can get up now young lady." Audrey concluded in a more relaxed and loving tone.

As soon as Megan got up she tried to turn away so that she could hide her tears but was then pulled back round to look at her mother.

"Feel lucky that you did not get the belt this time because if there is a second time I will not hesitate to use it on you young lady. I am very disappointed in you for doing something like this which is why you are grounded for at least a month." Audrey said firmly yet sternly.

"I'm grounded for a month!" Megan said in shock and disbelief.

"Yes. Now I want you to sit at this table for the next thirteen minutes and think about your actions today."

"Mom, I'm too old for that!" Megan said in a defiant yet shocked voice that showed that she wasn't happy about getting a time out like some three year old child.

"If you are not too old to act like a child then you are not too old to be punished like one! Sit down at this table or I will be returning to step one!" Audrey warned her.

Megan, knowing exactly what that meant, went straight to the other side of the table and sat down. Throughout those whole lot of minutes she started wincing and although both Audrey and Walter wanted to step in, they knew they couldn't. It didn't take long before Megan started crying into herself but it was more so from pain and embarrassment. If apologising would be the only thing that would get her out of this then it would be the first thing she would be doing. When the entire thirteen minutes were up Megan was resting her head and her arms on the table and tear stains could still be seen from her eyes. Audrey came over and stroked the back of Megan's head before sitting down to talk to her.

"Do you have anything you want to say to me?" Audrey asked Megan while making it clear that she was testing her daughter.

"Sorry."

"Love you baby girl."

Audrey continued stroking the back of Megan's hair while they hugged for a bit and eventually kissed the top of her forehead as well. That was not the end of her punishment as there was still one more to come.

"Go to your room!" Audrey sternly ordered her daughter.

By this point Megan knew that she shouldn't disobey any of the rules so she got up from the chair and walked upstairs to her room. She had definitely learned that all actions come with consequences this time.

Right guys! So as normal favourite, follow and review. Also, could I ask you guys to give me ideas for what you want to see in the next chapter? I'm struggling with it a wee bit so would definitely take in suggestions.


	2. Megan Caught Out Part 2

Disclaimer: This chapter will concentrate a wee bit on Audrey and Megan's relationship after the spanking.

Walter and Audrey had decided that they would go ahead and make dinner because it was obvious that no one had ate today. Well, all except Megan who had been confined to her room for the rest of the night with no dinner since she had disobeyed her family earlier on. True; it was now 10:00pm, and they weren't going to eat loads but still, it was something. When four of the five family members were around the table they continued talking to each other about how their day's had gone. All Drake and Josh talked about was how they were trapped in the treehouse while Megan refused to help them. Audrey, however, could not stop thinking about how she punished her baby girl earlier and really wanted to make it up to her. Yes; she knew she was giving in to the softness but the last thing she wanted to do was to make her only daughter feel like she wasn't forgiven, and that unfortunately was just a motherly instinct. For the next ten minutes, the family members who were at the table continued eating but as soon as Audrey finished her's she immediately got up.

"Maybe I should just go and make it up to Megs."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Walter replied sarcastically.

"Come on Walt. I've seen how you've reacted when Josh wants you to help."

"That's because he's cute!"

"I am cute." Josh said while thinking of the previous comment made.

"Yea, and you never react that way to me." Drake added.

"Because you've always wanted me to stay away from you!" Audrey yelled back.

Everything was quiet for the next five minutes but then Audrey began to think again. How could she not see her baby for the rest of the night? She needed to make it up to her and she would do that no matter what! Before anyone realised that she was panicking even more she got up.

"Where are you going, mom." Drake asked.

"Just to the bathroom." Audrey replied before rushing upstairs. None of the boys noticed a thing.

...

Megan had been sitting in her room for what felt like forever. The spanking she'd received earlier had been enough to get the message through and although she didn't get too many swats, she was still wincing around the side of her bed now because her mother's hand was so hard. Overtime she had begun to get hungry again but it was only because of the food downstairs. However, Megan knew that if she even tried to sneak some food tonight she would be getting punished again, so she may as well stick to those patties she had, had earlier on. Quite soon after this feeling of hunger there was a knock on the door and although Megan didn't want to open it, she found it a better idea to let whoever it was in.

"Come in!"

The door opened and there stood Audrey who came over to her daughter as fast as she could.

"Are you ok honey?"

"Except for being in pain after your hand added fire to my butt, then yes."

"Megan; stop with the attitude sweetheart."

"Sorry."

Audrey sat on the bed beside Megan and played with her hair while she spoke.

"Megs, you know that although I'm punishing you, I still love you right?"

"Yes."

"Megan; I want you to start talking to me. I am not liking all these one word answers."

"Sorry mom! Is that what you want? Megan snapped.

"Well now I want you to apologise for talking to me like that! You do not use that tone with me young lady."

"Sorry mom."

Audrey hoped that was the last of the arguments for the night. She couldn't stand having to punish her daughter again. It would probably be best if they started on a different topic.

"Are you still sore?" Audrey asked.

"Thanks to your hand being so sore, yes!" Megan snapped again.

Audrey sighed into herself again and then realised how her daughter was starting to get tired looking.

"I think it's best if you lie down now Megs."

"Why?" Megan snapped.

"Well first of all your temper is appalling tonight, your getting yourself into even more trouble, and your beginning to look tired."

"Well I don't_!"

"Megan Jessica Parker!" Audrey yelled in her warning voice.

Megan got the hint straight away and lay down but winced as she felt the bed.

"You'd be better sleeping on your tummy tonight, sweet child."

Megan got up again and rolled over so she would be stomach down on her bed. However, she mumbled something under her breath as she was doing so.

"I wouldn't have to sleep like this if you're hand wasn't so hard." Megan mumbled into herself.

"Megan! Make one more comment like that and you, little girl, will be getting another spanking since you are in the perfect position."

"Sorry mom."

Audrey kissed the top of her daughter's head then left. There was no more problems for the rest of the night.

_  
Please favourite, follow and reviews. Plus; I would largely appreciate if you could give me ideas of what you want to see next.


End file.
